ValvraveRider17 Story Ideas
by ValvraveRider17
Summary: Here are some Story Ideas I had in mind. Hope you enjoy the following previews as they will, maybe, become upcoming Stories soon enough!
1. Ghost ga Kill

**Ya, Minna! ValvraveRider17 here with a segment inspired by Ashbel Longhart, where I just post some story ideas and let you think what you think of them! So yeah, for those who are actually have been enjoying my first story Transformers AutoKnights: Mecha Wars, why I haven't been updating it is because again like last time, I have to do some real life shit to deal with, with all the final exams to be done. BUT! Thankfully high school graduation is coming up so that would mean more time to update my stories! Unless i get a writer's block or have some real life stuff other than school work to do. But nonetheless I'll get them updated as soon as possible. So back to the Story Ideas, to be honest I had some stories in mind that I wanted to show you guys and to relieve me of my stress of keeping it in too much, until, well, probably after considering seeing Ashbel Longhart's story ideas, I decided to follow his example and make my own segment of story ideas. I cannot fathom how much relief I am feeling right now knowing that I can show this out. So without further ado, here is my first story idea I had in mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Ghost Ga Kill:

The Revolution of the Anti-Heroes

 _Rain. It fell as the two figures at the rocky ruins were seen facing each other, a young man with black spiked hair that had a red streak bang over his right eye, wearing a black hooded jacket trimmed with orange at the sides, with a white t-shirt under it, while the pants were blue jeans and the shoes being black with orange highlights. This was Kagamine Shou. The other was a young girl with orange hair in a ponytail wearing a green leather milItary uniform with a green scarf wrapped around the collar while the legs were covered in white tights and green boots, with a giant muscular dog right beside her. This was Seryu Ulquibitious and her teigu, Hekatonkheires, as she names it; Coro. They were glaring at each other as they were about to have a showdown to the death, literally._

"You're a complete fool to have the others leave you to face me, evildoer!" Seryu said with a sadistic smile, "unless you want to die facing my judgement of justice!"

". . . You really are blinded from your so-called ideals, aren't you? Have you ever thought of what has been happening in the Empire that you don't even know about!? How innocent lives suffered and lost, How the authorities treated them, Do even know the truth this world at all!?"

"Your words won't affect me, You're just spouting out lies since you and your friends are the true evil of Empire! So why don't stop your babbling and face the retribution you deserve!"

"I may not be from this world," I muttered, "but ever since I came here, I came upon many things to consider as the things I love and lost; my friends, my brothers, my family, . . . even the one I loved the most." I took out an Eyecon out of my pocket, shaped as an eyeball colored in orange with the iris being black and the top marked with symbols with the number 07 and beneath a marking of a butterfly like ribbon and further below it having the words; CHELSEA.

"But that doesn't mean I should stand here and mourn about them, rather I would face forward, fight against fate, and bring this world into a beautiful place where everyone can live peacefully and equally. And I will make that reality real, WITH MY LIFE BURNING BRIGHT!"

"Nothing but petty words. So why don't you come at me!?"

"Seryu! I will open your eyes, and show you the true justice that even Robin Hood burned his life for! Ikuzo, Chelsea!"

" **I'm with you whenever you're ready!"** spoke the Eyecon.

I put my hands in front of my waist as the Ghost Driver appeared, wrapped around my waist. After that, I pressed the right side of the Eyecon and the iris flipped into the number 07. I pressed the button on top of the Ghost Driver, opening it, inserted the Eyecon, then closed it.

 **EY~E!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA~! BATCHIRIMINA~!**

When the tune played, the Chelsea Parka Ghost appeared out to the belt. It was a jacket like apparition with a design similar to Chelsea's vocalist-like clothes, consisting white long sleeve shirt design under an orange color over the black base vest with red checkered lines on the bottom of the parka. On the hood which is also orange with the black base and a red checkered shirt collar around it, there was a headphone with a orange butterfly shaped ribbon attached to it while inside the hood there were a pair of orange glowing eyes. She circled around me as I pulled the handle and did the transformation movement.

"HENSHIN!"

I pushed the handle back as the eye opened to reveal the face markings of the ribbon.

 **KAIGAN! CHELSEA!**

 **KESHOU NO ILLUSION! GAEA FOUNDATION! (Cosmetic Illusion! Gaea Foundation)**

After motes of light formed together to form the armor, I swung my arms around in a motion of putting an a jacket and slouched forward as the Chelsea Damashii hunched over onto me, letting wear it. The mask flipped up onto the helmet revealing the ribbon design with the Wisp Horn. This was my Chelsea Damashii form.

"Ino **chi** , Moya **suze!** " She and I said at the same time and charged forward at Seryu.

* * *

 **There you go, Everyone! Hope you enjoyed that. Again, I really wanted to put this out into the fanfiction net. I'll also have another one come soon if possible, what is it about? You'll have to see for yourself. Chances for this story to come out? Probably soon. As just like you saw I made an OC Damashii! featuring Chelsea from Akame Ga Kill! There are going to be more Eyecons of Night Raid and more! So be anticipated for that! Until then, Review, Favorite, or Follow and I will see you again soon. Ja Ne!**


	2. Game of Symphony

**Hey Guys! ValvraveRider17 here. Sorry for the long wait on this file, I did mention I had another story in mind that I wanted to put out… but was caught in the writer's block once again. That and I have been focusing a lot on Transformers AutoKnights. Which I am going to tell you that I did NOT steal the name from someone else! I swear I made up that name on my own, before I knew there was someone else who had a story with the same title. But with a different story concept, so this doesn't obviously count for plagiarism…. I hope. Anyhow, back to this, here is another story that I had in mind. And let me tell you, I know there are a lot of people who did a lot of stories with this crossover. But I want to go out with my bang with a different concept other than them, with a few twists in mind.**

* * *

 **Ex-aid: Game of Music**

 _Heavy rain poured down at a bus stop where the two girls waited, their hair shadow covering their eyes as the rain matched the feelings and mood of both of them. One of them was holding a bouquet of flowers while the other one was holding an umbrella to cover them from the rain. The one holding the bouquet was 15 years old with her short black hair with a white tie around the back of her head, wearing a school uniform. Her hair's shadow covering her green eyes. The other girl who was carrying the umbrella was a long fluffy haired redhead that fell down to her waist with red eyes, wearing a yellow and green striped shirt with short jean pants._

 **With eight thousand times, The lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, Like a flame singing.**

'It is said that the little bird kept on singing with it's tongue bleeding'

 _A bus pulled up in front of them as they enter it. They rode along the streets passing by what appeared to be destroyed buildings of a once beautiful city, now in ruins._

'My best friend too, sang until the very end.'

 _The bus stopped in front of a graveyard in which the girls got off. With despondent looks, they passed gravestones before stopping in front of one that had a picture of a group, it depicted the two girls along with a few others but they were more focused to the middle two in the group, a girl and a boy, as they smiled at the camera when it was taken. The girl had_ _dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She was also wearing the same uniform of the green haired girl._ _The boy was more older than the girl, and had black hair with a red streak covering the right side of his calm blue eyes. He was wearing a white coat jacket with a blue shirt under it with long jean pants while the shoes were blue sneakers with black laces._

'She kept singing, even as blood spilled from her mouth.'

 _Upon seeing the picture, the black haired girl suddenly fell to her knees while dropping the bouquet to the ground. Tears ran down her face as the picture reminded her of the times she spent with them, the fight they've been to, the reconcile, the smiles on their faces. Until that very end, when they paid a necessary price._

 _Miku sobbed, "I want to see you... I hate it…. that I can't. Hibiki!" She cried so loud as the rain fell more harder._

'I wasn't the only one who felt the same sadness.'

 _As the green haired girl weeped at the loss, the red head's hand were seen shaking as she sniffled before the umbrella fell out of her loose grip. "Why..." the red headed girl muttered, tears streaming down her face, "Why did you do that?... You've already lost your brother…. your father." she held an object that looks almost like a video game cartridge with the color being black. "Just when you let Hibiki go…. you kissed me, saying how you loved me….. And you, Tsubasa, Chris, and the rest followed her." More tears fell from her eyes before she closed them. "And then… you all didn't come back…" her legs shuddered and couldn't take anymore as she too fell on her knees. "I didn't even get to tell you how much_ I _love you…"_

" _Please come back… to me…." Kanade sobbed before she screamed out, raising her her head to the heavens above. "SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _Now you must be wondering what exactly happened to transcend to such tragedy. How about we restart back in time, and see how this story started with the singing Valkyries and a simple gamer hero._

* * *

"Hibiki?" The light faded, allowing me to see her in a… battle suit?

She was donned in an orange and black bodysuit with some white outlines. Behind her hip were what appears to be thrusters, her arms had mechanical white and orange gauntlets. Her legs were covered in mechanical boot armor, she even had orange and black headphones on her head that had rabbit ears like horns sticking out from the top.

Wait a minute, the suit looks almost like Kanade's from two years ago! And… did Hibiki just smile sadistically for a moment there? That disappeared the second Hibiki looked at herself with a surprised expression.

"W-What happened to me?!"

"Onee-chan, you look cool!" the girl that was with her said with awe on her face. Hibiki smiled at her before facing the Noise.

She turned to me, "Shou-san, take her and run, please!" she pleaded, hoping that I would heed her words and run with the girl. Boy, was she wrong.

"And leave you fighting these guys alone? Fat chance that's happening." I said before moving in front of her as I took out the Gamer Driver and placed it on my waist, the belt wrapping around it.

She had a shocked face before it was replaced with worry. "But if you stay here, you'll get killed by the Noise!" she argued.

"Don't worry, I've been through this quite a lot than you think." I took out the Mighty Action X Gashat and pressed the button on it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

The upbeat music played as the giant screen appeared behind me emitting waves that covered the area and blocks came out of it, which scared Hibiki for a moment, and landed everywhere, either on the ground or in the air. I felt a wind blow my hair for a moment as I smirked.

"This is like a game, so I can clear it no problem."

"Huh?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow

"I'll change you girls' fates" I said before I thrusted my arm across my body and swung it around in a clockwise motion as I positioned myself with the Gashat was parallel to my face and my left hand next to it.

"Henshin!" I flipped the Gashat upside down and switched it to my left hand before inserting it into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHATTO!**

 **LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

As the tune played I selected my character on the roulette before the character profile slammed onto me, forming my Level 1 form.

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Hibiki eyes widened with surprise. "Shou-san, what are you supposed to be?"

"Don't be surprised just yet, the fun is about begin right now!" I said, as I struck my right arm across.

"Dai Henshin!" I pulled open the level, revealing my Level 2 screen.

 **GACHAAN! LEVEL UP!**

The screen jumped out of the belt and slammed onto me before I jumped as the Level 1 armor burst apart.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

I crouch landed before standing up with my right fist in the air, surprising the girls.

"Eh! Shou-san, you're that Mysterious Mighty Man?!" she asked incredulously.

"Sou! Ore wa Kamen Rider Ex-Aid da!" (That's right! I'm Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!) I exclaimed

"Kamen Rider Ex-Aid?" A panel came out of the belt before it materialized into the Gashacon Breaker.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"No continue de clear shite yaruze! (I'll clear this with no Continues!)" I announced with my left hand across my torso, palms up before charging at the Noise.

* * *

 **And done! Here it is, people! A crossover of Symphogear and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Now like I said earlier, I know there is a few people out there who had an Ex-Aid crossover with this along with keeping Kanade alive. But here's the thing, I just want to put this out because…. To be honest, Why the hell not? And besides, I love Kanade when I first saw her. And I became kinda bummed to learned that she died in the series. But I'm throwing that out of the window and do it my own way. There's gonna be twists and turns in the story later. But for now, I'll probably get the first chapter of this and Ghost up after I put up a few chapters of Transformers up. Also shout out to Mpatton17 for supporting it!**


End file.
